New Socks
by Nibinikwe
Summary: Hinata is new at Konoha Highschool. There she faces new friends, new crushes and... new socks? "The socks don't make the person, but they do make your feet feel happy when they are colourful! Thus, making you happy!" AU NaruHina Rated T. REVIEW PLEASE! :D


**(AN:) Hello! This is my first NaruHina fanfic! **

***Cheers erupt everywhere* **

**Thank you! You are too kind! Anyways. Let me know what you think! I demand feedback! And a pony... But mainly, feedback! I want to know what you think of this chapter. I want to know what you think of the title. How do you feel about the characters? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Do you think the story will get better? Do you like to colour? Team Edward, or Team Jacob?**

**-_-... the last part was a joke, don't answer. Lol. Anyways... thank you for clicking this story! I hopre you will stick around to read it all! I have to work on longer chapters... just so you know. I wanted to put this one up as a tester :D**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering... Read! Go! You can doo iiit! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be living on the moon, Pigs would fly, and I would make Naruto crazy in love with Hinata! But, Masashi Kishimoto is the evil genius behind the series, not me. *Sigh***

**Chapter 1: New Socks, Happy Toes**

**Hinata's POV**

"_**Sunshine. I'd really like to tell you, oh my sunshine. Even though your skies are-"**_

_**WHACK!**_

I whacked my alarm clock to shut it up. I then rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed. The look on my face probably showed that I wasn't very excited.

'_My first day at a new school. In a new town. Oh joy!' _Ithought sarcastically. I then proceeded to hop out of bed to go jump in the shower.

A lot of people my age would probably be upset about having to go to a new school, leaving their friends behind, their homes, and their comfort zones. I was one of them, well… sort of.

You see, I'm not the most social person out there. So, at my old school, I only had one friend, if you could even call him that. He was just, there. The thing was, we were both loners. So basically, when all of the cafeteria tables were full, he'd come sit at mine with me. We never spoke, never hung out… I never even knew his name.

Anyways, I wasn't really leaving anything behind, _friend wise. _I was more upset about my comfort zone. I was at my other school for two years. That was, like, half a year as the new kid. That was half a year of people trying to befriend me when I clearly didn't want friends. Then the rest of the year and a half being the quiet kid in the back of the class. I didn't mind. I didn't get in anyone's way, they didn't get in mine.

Now, however, I am going to have to relive that half a year where I am the new girl, and build that whole reputation up again.

I finished taking my shower. Now I need something to wear. I sighed and started looking through my closet and dressers.

It's sad that I'm not like my younger sister, Hanabi. She made friends quickly. She was actually excited to be in a completely different town.

"It's a chance for me to restart. Nice and fresh, like a new pair of socks!" she had said. I had smiled at her metaphor. "What about you? Are you going to be a fresh pair of socks, or an old, static-y pair that just came out of the dryer?"

"I…I still don't know yet." I said. That was true. I had thought about trying out a new persona. I thought about girly, then decided I would give not only my father, but also myself a migraine. I also considered sporty, nerdy, hippie, and every other stereotypical teenager in the book. I finally decided to be me and just go with the flow. That was what I knew best.

I finally decided on what to wear. I put on my favourite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. And… maybe a sweater? I grabbed my purple sweater and threw it on. There, very… _me._ All I needed were a pair of socks.

_**Knock knock!**_

"Come in." I said as I was digging in my sock drawer. '_Where did they go?' _I wondered.

"Looking for your socks?" I heard the person who entered my room ask.

I looked at Hanabi and nodded. "Yeah. They don't seem to be in my drawer."

"That's because I threw them out."

"You what? My favourite pair was in that drawer!" I shrieked at my younger sibling.

"Chill, sis. I kept the ones Granny Hyuuga knitted you last winter. And I also bought you new ones!" At these words, my sister held up a plastic bag.

"Uhh… err… Bu-but _why?_"I asked, bringing my eyebrows together and looking at her like she was crazy.

She shrugged. "Your other ones were too boring, too simple, too… blah! For lack of a better word. So, I bought you these!" she then dumped the plastic bags contents on top of my bed. There were new packages of socks. Not my normal white ones, but socks of every colour, pattern and style known to man… and then some.

"What does it matter what socks I wear? It's not like anybody is going to see them." I said.

"Ahh, but Hinata nee-chan, you never know!" my sister said with a wise look in her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Shh! Listen to me. A wise person once said '_The socks don't make the person, but they do make your feet feel happy when they are colourful! Thus, making you happy!'_" she said, smiling.

"And may I ask who this '_wise' _person was who said that?" I asked, adding air quotations when I said "wise".

"Me. Now get your stuff, breakfast is ready and we leave for school in thirty minutes." She said, then walked out of the room.

I was just staring after her in shock. I shook my head and walked slowly and hesitantly to the pile in front of me. There were so many! It was like a rainbow sock monster from hell vomited all over my bed! I went and started to poke through them. It really didn't matter what socks I wore, I guess.

I picked up a pack and took off the stickers, then took a random pair. I then grabbed my purple backpack from my desk chair and ran out of the room. Not bothering to put my socks on right away.

I walked into my kitchen to the smell of eggs and bacon. My father, Hiashi, sat there reading the newspaper. All I could see was hid hand as it held his coffee cup, which, by the way, read _'Warning: mouth operates faster than brain without coffee!'._ Hanabi and I had bought him that as a joke one year for his birthday. We also bought him a _'#1 dad!' _one. He kept both, but I knew that this one was his favourite.

"Good morning, dad." I said as I walked to serve myself a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata." He said, momentarily looking up to give me his fatherly smile. I sat down at the table and began to eat. He decided to put the paper away and talk. "So… you excited for school today?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"That's good. Now drop the act, I know you're lying. I'm your father, I always know. Why aren't you excited?" my father asked. He was really too good at his job.

"I guess it's just, I have to go through that whole 'new kid' thing again. I was perfectly content back at the other school. I had my own place on the social ladder, and I was happy there." I said.

"Yeah, at the bottom of the social ladder." Hanabi walked in. A smirk sat on her delicate features and her lavender eyes looked mischievous.

"Hanabi." My dad warned.

"Sorry." She said, raising her hands up defensively.

"Not everyone is as social as you and your little friends, Hanabi. I happen to be one of them." I stated, taking a bite of my food.

"Yeah, well maybe if you were more social, you wouldn't be so miserable." Hanabi put her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be as dramatic as you are with your friends!" I said, exasperated.

"At least I had fri-"

"Stop it! Both of you." My father interrupted Hanabi before she could say anything that surely wouldn't faze me. I was used to it. "Hinata, you won't have to worry about not making friends today. Neji, you remember him right?" he asked. I nodded. "Neji told his father, who told me, that he will show you around school, and Konoha while you warm up to the place." He smiled.

"Neji? He's going to my school?" I asked. I hadn't seen my cousin Neji in almost a year! I missed him.

"Yes, he said he'd wait for you at the entrance to the school at eight-thirty." My father then looked at the clock. It was eight O'clock. "Alright, looks like you two better get going."

I sighed and got up from the table. I brought my dishes to the sink, then went to hug my father. "See you later dad."

"Have a nice day, Hinata." He said, smiling, then proceeding to hug my younger sister.

I walked to the front door with my backpack and leaned against the wall to slip on my elaborate socks. I put on onto my left foot. Well… I _tried._

"Hanabi! What's wrong with this sock?" I asked her as I looked at them, horrified. They looked normal. That was, until the mutated end, where my toes should have slid in comfortably. Instead it looked like the end of gloves where the tips of your fingers should go. I'll admit it, these socks freaked me out.

It was worse that the designs were weird looking little monsters with giant eyes and sharp, yellow teeth. It's like, these socks wanted you to know they were evil!

"Those are toe socks. They go on each toe individually. Like mine!" She then lifted her foot for me to get a better look. "It's like each toe is getting a nice, cozy hug!" she said, smiling.

I looked at her weird, then decided not to ask any further questions and fixed each toe until it was wrapped in it's own _'fuzzy hug'_. It felt so weird! I wiggled my toes and furrowed my brows. This was so odd!

Once the little toe sock adventure was over, I put on my shoes and walked out the door, Hanabi in tow.

Thankfully, we knew the way to the school already. My father drove us by it yesterday, which was a Tuesday. It wasn't very far. We had gotten in on Monday evening, and we still weren't fully unpacked. That's why my father was staying home. He only started work on Monday.

I started to think about my socks I was wearing. They felt so weird! I looked down at my high-top sneakers and for a second, I thought I could see my socks through my shoes.

Then I thought about my old socks, and something struck me as odd. I began to get curious. "So, Hanabi… what exactly did you do with my other socks?" I asked.

"I kept them. I'm going to be donating most of them to the homeless shelter in the next town." She smiled.

"Oh, that's nice! I never thou- wait. What do you mean _most of them_?" I questioned. Figures, she has a plan.

"I'm keeping some to make sock puppets." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I shouldn't have asked. I should have already known you were going to do something like that." I smiled. Hanabi, always had something up her sleeve. One time, when she was eight, she wouldn't let my father get rid of this one shirt she out grew. She begged and pleaded. Then she got an idea. She took her shirt, came to me, and asked if I would help her sew a pillow. She still has it.

We reached the junior high school, which was about a block away from the high school. My school, now.

"Alright, this is my stop! I'll see you after school, Hinata." Hanabi said. I could hear the slight shake of nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, Hanabi. Have a nice day." I said, waving and about to walk away when she said:

"Hinata, wait!"

I turned around to look at her.

"Remember what I said this morning." She got that wise look on her face again. "_The socks don't make the person, but they do make your feet feel hap-_"

"Alright! I get it, Hanabi. The socks are a good thing! Happy toes! Blah, blah, blah. I have to go!" I said and turned around.

_**Smack!**_

I jumped back and saw the person I had walked into. It was a tall boy with blonde, spiky hair and a goofy grin on his face. His eyes were a startlingly bright shade of blue. He had on an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a black hoodie over his bright orange shirt, so it wasn't as bright.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, blushing.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked, although he sounded very hyper.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." I said, looking towards the ground.

"Okay, cool! Well, I'm going to go now." He smiled, looking a little shy. His right arm was raised and his hand was scratching the back of his head. He then spun around and began to run in the direction of the high school.

I began to walk there myself.

That was… embarrassing. For a second, I thought I walked into a tree. And not to mention, he heard me talking about happy toes. Who talks about toes as if they have emotions? Apparently, I do.

I sighed. The blush on my face came back every time I thought about the incident.

I reached the school in what felt like no time at all. And there, at the entrance, stood a guy with long, dark hair left loose. He had what looked like silver eyes and pale skin. He was smirking at me. When he saw that I recognized him, he waved. I forgot about the 'Happy toes' incident. For now.

I waved back and started to walk over a bit faster. Neji was surrounded by a small group of friends. Two boys and a girl. The girl was holding on to my cousin's arm and was smiling at me.

"Hey, Hinata!" the girl greeted before Neji could even open his mouth to say hello.

The girl detached herself from my cousin's arm and came walking towards me. My cousin, meanwhile, just smirked.

"Hi! I'm Tenten! I've heard so much about you!" the girl who's name was Tenten reached out to shake my hand. She had bright brown eyes and her hair was up in two buns on top of her head. She had a bright smile that matched her vibe. She wore a Chinese style inspired shirt and a pair of jeans.

I smiled lightly. "Hello. I'm Hinata." I shook her hand.

Tenten didn't let go of my hand, she pulled me toward my cousin, who just stood there as if this were a daily routine. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a rip in either knee.

"Hello, Hinata. Long time no see." Neji reached out for a hug. I hugged him the best I could, since Tenten was still holding my hand.

"Hello, Neji." I smiled and pulled away.

"So, Hinata, I see you've already met my girlfriend, Tenten. Don't mind her, she's always like that. When I told her you were coming, she was practically jumping for joy at the thought of a new friend." Neji said. He smiled at the girl holding my hand.

She chuckled nervously and slid her hand out of mine. "Sorry."

I smiled at her. "It's okay." I said. I never smiled at anyone at my old school. Well, I did, but only to be polite.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked to see the blonde haired boy I had bumped into not ten minutes ago.

Neji sighed and looked at the boy. "Can I help you, baka?"

He shook his head and walked past him, over to me. "Hey, you're that girl who was talking about happy toes! The one who crashed into me." He said, smiling. I blushed and he chuckled. "No worries. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are Hinata!" He stuck out his hand and waited for me to shake it.

When I took his hand, he pulled me into a hug. I was taken by surprise and started to blush, again. "I'm not going to release you until you hug me back, you know." Naruto said. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He waited a few seconds, then pulled back. "See! Now we're officially friends!" he said happily. He had a goofy smile on his face.

I heard Neji sigh. "Naruto, no… just, no. Don't do that to anyone, ever. It's very uncomfortable." Neji told his friend, shaking his head. "Oh yeah. Before I forget. Hinata, this is Shikamaru." he pointed to a boy with a brown ponytail in his hair. It was high on his head, which made him look like a pineapple. He wore green cargo pants and a plain beige tee-shirt. He gave a lazy nod of recognition.

"Hello, Hinata." He said. He stuck out his hand, looking for a handshake. I hesitated. "It's okay, I don't hug."

"Okay. Then, hello Shikamaru." I smiled and shook his hand. Everyone laughed, except Naruto and I.

"What, you didn't like my hug?" Naruto asked me, which made the other three laugh a bit more. Naruto gave me puppy dog eyes.

"What? No, no, it's okay, I… umm… I liked it!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

His face changed instantly as he went from quivering lip to wicked grin. "You liked my hug! You enjoyed it, right?" then his puppy face came out. "No one ever enjoys my hugs. No one likes me."

"What? Umm… no, Naruto. I enjoyed the hug. And don't say that, people like you." Just get the stupid look off your face!

"Do… Do you like me?"

"O-okay." I said. His face went back to its goofy smile. Everyone around me face palmed. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Did you hear that? She likes me!" Naruto shouted. I blushed. He then came swooping forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush harder. "I'll see you in class, Hinata. We have the same schedules." And with that he took off running.

I stood there shocked. Tenten giggled. Neji glared at where Naruto went running, and Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of "Troublesome idiot."

"Here, Hinata. I picked up your schedule. You'll just have to go pick up your slip at the office. Follow me." Neji started heading into the school, and I followed, along with Tenten.

"I think Naruto likes you, Hinata." Tenten whispered.

"Don't say that! That baka isn't going to be touching my cousin. He's lucky he got away… until lunch, that is." Neji said in front of us.

Tenten giggled and winked at me. She mouthed the words 'ignore him' and continued to giggle.

This definitely wasn't how I wanted to start my time at this school. I wasn't planning on having a new friend right away. And I certainly didn't expect three. But maybe… just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could get used to being around people.

* * *

**(AN:) So... whaddaya think? I know, the whole 'Highschool' thing has been done a bajillion times, but, give it a chance! It's being written by ME. So, it should be good.**

**The pairings in here are NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, Gaara and Matsuri, KibaIno... and a few others! xD**

**Anyways, enough about that. Review it! I love reviews! They make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write! so... REVIEW! **

**p.s. Any of you know the song for the alarm? I'll post it next chappie, if I get the reviews... NOW GO, REVIEW! Make me a happy writer!**


End file.
